


Healing Hands

by Laylah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra Manipulation, Community: femslash_kink, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Flirting, Injury, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not the pain," she says. "It's the healing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

When Anko limps into the hospital, her shoulders tight with the effort of holding herself up and her teeth bared in a grimace of pain, the receptionist on duty takes one look at her and practically flees into the back. "I'll fetch some help!" she's calling as she disappears, and maybe she means it, but Anko's not feeling especially charitable about anyone's motivations at the moment. She's heard some of the wry little comments the nurses exchange among themselves, the comparisons between wounded jounin and wounded tigers.

And okay, maybe she _does_ feel a little like biting somebody's head off right now, but that's only going to get better when somebody _does something_ about her damn leg.

The receptionist at least comes back with somebody who's supposed to be competent—Shizune, the new Hokage's assistant, who looks Anko up and down with a little frown that's more disapproving than worried. "You are injured, Anko-san?"

Anko nods. "Left leg's a mess," she says. There are other bumps and bruises, too, but the leg's the worst part.

Shizune is still frowning as she waves the receptionist away and steps forward. "But you came here instead of reporting to the Hokage, so I assume there is no threat to the village," she says. Her eyes linger on the scrape along Anko's arm, the swelling of Anko's split lip.

"Just sparring. Got a little carried away," Anko says. Shizune ought to teach some classes at the Academy, she's so good at looking at people like they've done something stupid.

"Will you let me carry you to an examining room?" Shizune asks. It kind of sounds like she knows the answer.

"I made it this far," Anko says.

Shizune sighs, but nods. "I suppose you won't do yourself much more damage," she says. "This way."

Anko limps after her, grudgingly pleased by Shizune's willingness to let her suffer for her stubbornness. It displays backbone, refusing to fuss around and accommodate her, and that's always something she's appreciated in people. Granted, she knows damn well how much backbone it takes to keep up with the power and charisma of one of the Sannin, but it's still nice to see it on display.

"In here," Shizune says, opening the door to an examination room.

"Right," Anko says. It really is just her bravado that's keeping her going, at this point, when every wincing step makes it feel like something is _grinding_ in her thigh, but she backed herself into this corner when she walked away from Guy on the training grounds. She could have asked for help then, and he'd probably have been happy to carry her to the hospital—at top speed, via handstand, if necessary—to make up for injuring her in the first place. But instead she decided she was going to be a badass about it, and that's the kind of dumb decision where you don't get takebacks.

She collapses onto the exam bed with as much control as she can manage, and she doesn't miss Shizune's little eyeroll, either. "Not easily impressed" is also on the things-Anko-appreciates list.

"I assume you're already familiar with this process," Shizune says. Anko nods. It's not possible to make it to jounin without spending some time on your back in the hospital, she's pretty sure. "Good. I'm going to check you over quickly; please hold still."

Anko lies back, trying to convince the nerves in her leg that the emergency is over and they can stop sending such panicked signals to her brain. She watches the quick flow of Shizune's hands through a series of seals, the motion smooth and practiced. The chakra threads used for diagnosis are too fine to see with the naked eye—at least not without some kind of fancy visual jutsu—but Anko can feel them brushing over and through her, tracing the patterns of her chakra network to find the problems. It's always felt like a strangely intimate thing to Anko—yeah, ninja use their chakra to attack, but it's _part_ of them, and sharing it, intertwining it, feels like a big deal.

Probably if you're a medic-nin you get over feeling like that, she thinks, watching Shizune's calm expression. And maybe it's just her own personal history that makes her see it that way in any case.

"This was a friendly sparring match?" Shizune asks. Her hands hover over the worst of the (throbbing, aching, hot) pain in Anko's thigh.

"I guess we were playing a little rough," Anko says.

Shizune sighs. "You should be more careful," she says. "The point of training with your allies is to be in _better_ condition to deal with enemy attacks." Anko ducks her head, because yeah, okay, that's a good point. They don't know _when_ they'll have more trouble, but one of the things you can be sure of in a hidden village is that eventually trouble will come.

She could say _it was an accident_ , but that would be bullshit. She and Guy are both skilled enough to know when they're pushing the limits of friendly, consequence-free battle. "I'll be more careful in the future."

"Good," Shizune says. "I'm going to start with the compound fracture, here—" she places one gentle hand over Anko's thigh— "and move on to the cracked rib from there."

"Ah, it's cracked?" Anko says. That one on the right side felt a little sore, but compared to her leg.... "I really did get myself banged up, didn't I?"

Shizune sighs again, but she looks like she's fighting a smile this time. "You really did," she says. "You probably know the next line, don't you?"

"Mmm," Anko says. "This is going to hurt a little?"

"But I'll try to make it quick," Shizune says. The smile is getting closer to breaking free, Anko can tell. She thinks she'd like to see it.

Then Shizune gets started, and Anko gets a little distracted. It hurts, having damaged tissues knit back together, the nerves already on high alert. Anko breathes slowly, deliberately, trying to direct her focus elsewhere. Toward the subtle flare and pulse of Shizune's chakra, maybe—the way it flows, gentle but implacable, manipulating her flesh.

 _Manipulating her flesh_ , damn. Thinking about it that way really shouldn't be so hot. Maybe Anko should go back to thinking about how much she hurts. Only she's hurting less, and that makes it easier to admire Shizune's composure and steady hands, the cool competence that makes a first rate medic-nin invaluable.

"Are you all right?" Shizune asks. "Your chakra is starting to—ah. Excuse me."

The other thing about a first-rate medic-nin is that she's really good about reading the state of other people's bodies. "I just made this awkward, didn't I?" Anko says. She almost started with _I'm sorry_ , but she's not really in the habit of apologizing for getting turned on and it doesn't sound like something she's in a hurry to try.

"It's not so unusual," Shizune says. "Nobody's entirely sure which way the cause and effect goes, but there are a fair number of taijutsu specialists who react that way to pain."

There's her out if she wants it. Anko doesn't. "It's not the pain," she says. "It's the healing."

Shizune's eyebrows lift slightly. "That is a little more unusual," she says. She doesn't sound put off, though. "Shall I take care of that rib for you?"

Anko nods. "Please."

Shizune leans over her to spread both hands across Anko's rib cage on that side, and this time—it feels like she's moving slowly, maybe on purpose. Her chakra winds through Anko's body, coaxing, molding. "You...enjoy this?" she says. Not like she's pissed, and not like she thinks Anko's a freak, either. Just...like she's curious.

"Not sure I could explain why," Anko says, shrugging her shoulder on the other side. She barely hurts at all anymore, and that makes it a lot easier to feel the power flowing into her through Shizune's hands. "It's just...." She shakes her head.

"It's fine," Shizune says. "You don't need to explain." She's definitely going slower than she did with Anko's leg. The drawn out process makes Anko squirm, makes her feel really aware of her body: the tingling in her fingertips, the flow of chakra through her torso, the throbbing between her legs as her clit stiffens and swells. Shizune must be able to feel it too, with as closely meshed as their chakra is right now. Her cheeks are flushing a little.

By the time she finishes, Anko is knotting both hands in the bedsheet, trying not to make any incriminating noises.

Shizune meets her eyes. "Do you want me to...do something extremely unprofessional?"

"Yeah," Anko says without hesitating. "I really do."

Shizune slips one hand up underneath her skirt, presses the palm flat against her mound, and pours a steady, thrumming wave of chakra directly into her clit. Anko convulses, thighs clenching around Shizune's wrist, biting her lip to keep silent as the pleasure wracks her.

She's breathless by the time Shizune stops the flow and pulls back. "Wow," she manages. "There's one way to cure what ails you."

"No doctor banter," Shizune says, clearly struggling not to smile. "Please."

Anko gets up, her patched-up leg taking her weight easily now, and slips her arms around Shizune's waist. "It got you going to get me going, huh," she says. "Can I return the favor?"

"I really shouldn't take the time," Shizune says. "I am still on duty, even if I forgot myself just now."

"Fair enough," Anko says. Smart ninja don't argue with their medics. "How about later? Do you have plans tonight? You could come by my place, if you want."

"Promise me you won't get yourself hurt again before then," Shizune says, "and I think you could convince me."

Anko grins. "I promise. I'll pick us up a bottle of sake and head straight home with no trouble."

There, finally, is the smile she's been waiting for. Shizune's really cute when she smiles. "It's a date."


End file.
